


影山选手/日向选手的采访文稿

by hxr1117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117
Summary: 日向从巴西回来，现在和宫侑、木兔等人一个球队。影山和日向在高中毕业之后处于暧昧阶段，回日本后两人正式成为情侣，并被队友卖了，现在恋情处于公开状态。这里的记者可能有点讨厌。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 22





	1. 影山选手的采访文稿

记者：感谢影山选手在训练之余抽空过来接受采访。  
记者：影山飞雄选手现在是最受瞩目的排球运动员之一，而他在一年前与日向翔阳选手正式宣布在一起了。我们出版社有众多粉丝来稿，给我们提供了大量的采访问题，现在让我们开始提问吧。

记者：请问影山选手您是什么时候和日向选手在一起的呢？  
影山：我们打完比赛的那天晚上。  
记者：嗯，应该发生了不少事吧。  
影山：是的。

记者：请问你们作为运动员情侣，而且不在一个球队里，会对你们的表现有影响吗？  
影山：？什么影响？打得更狠吗？  
记者：这不会对你们的感情产生影响吗？如果下手太狠？  
影山：哈？我们都是运动员啊。而且不会，如果我比赛没用尽全力只会被他讽刺吧。  
记者：如果日向选手在和您的比赛中受伤了，您不会愧疚吗？  
影山：눈_눈那就是他水平不够了。我只会建议他教练给他增加训练计划。如果他受伤需要上药的话，我也会帮他涂。因为球队有队医和专业的器械，我不用担心。  
记者：哇哦，不愧是专业的运动员呢（笑）。好，我们进入下一个问题。

记者：请问你们会去哪些地方约会呢？看来大家对运动员情侣的日常生活还是很好奇的呀。  
影山：电影院、餐厅、超市、体育用品店、体育馆。偶尔会去朋友家吃饭。  
记者：听起来和普通爱运动的情侣一样嘛。会进行其他运动吗？  
影山：……游泳吧，很好的有氧运动。  
记者：那其他人岂不是可以大饱眼福？  
影山：不会，因为是我们球队的游泳馆。游泳的都是球员，他们身材都很好。  
记者：日向选手是可以随意去你们球队的训练中心锻炼吗？  
影山：不是，他只是偶尔跟我去我那边。  
记者：其他球员不会抗议吗？  
影山：为什么？  
记者：……因为你们一起训练的话，看起来会像在秀恩爱？  
影山：……  
影山：不会，我们都很熟，他们只会嫌弃我，不会讨厌日向。  
记者：那您会去他的训练中心吗？  
影山：会去接他回家。  
记者：哇，您真的很温柔呢。那会在那里锻炼吗？  
影山：……很少，他的队友不欢迎我，觉得我抢走了他们的日向。……明明日向就是我的，根本就不用抢。  
记者：（捂嘴笑）来让我们进行最后一个问题。

记者：你们打算什么时候完婚呢？  
影山：明年春天。  
记者：好的，再次感谢影山选手的到来，下次再见！  
影山：再见。


	2. 日向选手的采访文稿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线：完婚当年的夏天

记者：今天有幸请到日向选手来做采访呢。去年的这个时候我们同事采访了影山选手，我们报社真的很幸运呢！  
日向：哪里哪里。  
记者：其实上次的采访之后我们受到了粉丝和读者的热烈反响，都希望能采访一下日向选手，没想到今天就有这个机会了呢。  
日向：（脸红）哈哈哈。  
记者：别那么紧张嘛，来，您的咖啡。  
日向：（超紧张）谢、谢谢。  
记者：我们开始第一个问题吧。

记者：请问是哪一位决定婚礼的地点呀？  
日向：应该说是大家商量着决定的吧。本来想在东京举办的，但是想到好多朋友都在老家，最后就决定回宫城弄了。有这些朋友真的太幸福了，他们都请了假来我们的婚礼！真的非常感谢了！  
记者：为什么不举办两场呢？一场东京一场宫城？  
日向：？？还可以这样？？

记者：没想过要改姓吗？  
日向：想过啦，主要是日向飞雄不同意嘛哈哈哈哈。  
记者：（笑）也是。

记者：日向选手，您觉得婚前婚后的生活有什么区别吗？  
日向：唔……没感觉到呢。因为本来就住一起了嘛，结婚之后肯定还是住一起啦。吃饭，逛超市，基本和以前一样。高中的时候他会帮我拉伸，现在睡前也会，他终于没那么用力帮我了呢……唯一的不同就是身份上的不同了吧，有些时候总反应不过来自己已经结婚了，听别人讲被扣的税都少了呢（点头）。

记者：家里一般谁做饭呢？  
日向：一起做吧，或者谁有空谁做，简单的话也不难。经过了巴西两年的锻炼，我做的饭变得超好吃！影山的咖喱和鸡蛋拌饭我也能吃一辈子！  
记者：这样吗？一直以为影山选手不太擅长做饭呢！  
日向：高中的时候确实是这样啦，听他讲进球队之后除了午餐都是自己做的，不过也是要按着营养师的要求来。现在的话，超赞！

记者：那家里的财政大权由谁掌控？  
日向：我们都是放到一个账户里的，谁要用就用嘛，反正也没什么特别的东西需要买。不过影山买东西真的不会考虑价格啊！都是感觉好就买了！完全不考虑性价比！  
记者：看来您在巴西的生活让您改变了很多呢。  
日向：当然啦，那段日子……怎么说呢，成长了很多吧。

记者：粉丝和读者朋友们都很好奇你们在休假的生活呢。  
日向：休假啊……啊……休假其实和普通人一样吧，睡睡懒觉啊什么的，时间充足的话就去陪陪朋友陪陪家人咯。前几天我们才和国见他们打了球。说起来有段时间没去看小夏和美羽姐了。  
记者：见对方家人还会害羞吗？之前听说你在美羽小姐面前讲不出话。  
日向：那都是高中的事啦！早就不会脸红了！谁叫美羽姐真的好好看……高三那次真的车祸现场，我只能在影山背后躲着，完全不敢看美羽姐的眼睛。  
记者：那您觉得影山选手和美羽小姐哪个比较好看呢？  
日向：……致命问题。肯定还是影山好看啦（小声），每次和他吵架，看着他的脸根本放不下狠话啊！可恶！盯久了我就脸红……害得我从来没赢过！不得不说，他们家里人颜值都太高了。  
记者：哈哈哈哈日向选手也很好看啊，回国之后粉丝数暴涨呢。  
日向：真的？！我都没怎么注意，真的太不好意思了（挠头）。谢谢大家喜欢！

记者：两位有想过养小动物吗？  
日向：确实想过，但想想我们两个平常还挺忙的就还是算了，不能给动物最好的关爱还是不养比较好。退役之后会考虑考虑吧。不过照影山被小动物讨厌的架势来看，能不能养还是比较悬的。  
记者：哈哈哈事呢，我记得两位的学长讲过日向选手有多受小动物喜欢影山选手就有多被排斥。而且对小动物来说主人就是一切。如果能养的话会选择什么呢？  
日向：大狗狗吧，能陪我们跑步就最好了。猫也可以，都挺可爱的。有些时候总觉得影山像猫猫那样呢，话不算多但很粘人。要不两个都养吧哈哈哈。

记者：听说影山选手是打算今年出国，您有什么样的想法呢？  
日向：……这要怎么说呢，感觉挺复杂的。因为我之前也去巴西去了几年嘛，所以作为职业运动员，为了提高技术出去也是很正常的，只是还是会……舍不得，毕竟当年没有在一起，我们甚至一周一个月才会聊上那么几句，现在我们都结婚了，他一出去我们就变异地了，还有时差……  
记者：是的，异地恋真的很辛苦了，那您是不希望他出去吗？  
日向：怎么可能！有这个机会为什么不去！我是希望他变得更强的，毕竟我还想和他一起进国家队呢！我不希望我们两个有任何人拉下，就是有点不舍而已。就一点点。  
记者：哈哈粉丝和读者都非常希望能在奥运会见到乌野的快攻组合再现哦。  
日向：（脸红）谢谢谢谢，我们会努力的。

记者：谢谢日向选手的回答，那么今天就到这里了，真希望以后有机会能一起采访两位选手。  
日向：谢谢谢谢，你也辛苦了。


End file.
